It has become a trend for Android-based mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, to use dual-core and quad-core processors. As a multi-core CPU has certain advantages in regard to processing capabilities, applications, of a multi-core CPU on mobile devices, are increasingly extensive. While a multi-core CPU improves performance of mobile devices to a certain degree, availability of electrical power in mobile devices is increasingly a bottleneck.
Android multi-core smart phones schedule processes to multiple cores of the multi-core CPU according to a “load balancing mechanism”. With such a “load balancing mechanism”, however, multiple cores of a multi-core CPU are always in an operating mode, even when a mobile phone is in an idle or low-power state. As a result, electric energy, that has already been in short supply, is wasted in great quantities. When a mobile phone is in an idle or low-power state, a user may pay more attention to how to save power, rather than to an improvement of mobile phone performance. When a mobile phone has sufficient power, a user may want to improve mobile phone performance using processing capability of a multi-core CPU. However, available mobile devices cannot perform regulation and control on a multi-core CPU based on a user's needs.
As a result, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.